


summer nights and marshmallow fights

by Saturn_Atlas



Series: just some guys trying to raise a couple of kids (dadschlatt and older brother wilbur au) [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad is Sapnaps Dad, Camping, Fluff, Gen, Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Kid Floris | Fundy, Kid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Kid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), LA, L’manberg, Marshmallows, Mentioned Darryl Noveschosch, Mentioned Zak Ahmed, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, Platonic Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, Soft TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sympathetic Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Thief Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Traitor Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Wholesome, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, puffy is dreams mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Atlas/pseuds/Saturn_Atlas
Summary: tommy goes camping for the first time. meeting a few new friends and creating a few new nations.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: just some guys trying to raise a couple of kids (dadschlatt and older brother wilbur au) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128800
Comments: 6
Kudos: 151





	summer nights and marshmallow fights

**Author's Note:**

> ahhsjahs anyway how are y’all.

—-

“tommy, hurry up! we’re leaving!” wilbur shouted as he lugged the suitcase down the rickety stairs to the car.

he could hear tommy run across the hall, backpack in hand, “i’m coming, i’m coming!” 

wilbur saw tommy round the corner and he ran down past wilbur. wilbur just laughed, “not even gonna help me.” 

tommy was already gone, having run to the car without so much as a glance to wilbur. he wasn’t mad or anything, this was tommy’s first time camping. wilbur expected and was happy that tommy was so excited.

once he got their only suitcase to the bottom of the steps it was a lot easier to pull it along through the parking lot.

tommy had already gotten into the car and was talking to tubbo. eret was finishing putting all the luggage in the car. niki was holding fundy in the backseat, fundy seemed to have just fallen asleep.

wilbur shoved the suitcase in the trunk and hopped into the passenger seat. eret was the driving, well wilbur handled directions. the kids and niki sat in the back. needless to say, this was going to be a pretty hectic drive.

—-

“are we there yettt, ” tubbo whined, about an hour into the drive.

“no tubbo, we aren’t any closer the. we were two second ago.” wilbur sighed, “stop asking over and over, why don’t you watch a movie or something.”

—-

“tubbo, tubbo! look at that!” tommy yelled as he pressed his face to the window, “it has horns just like you do.”

tubbo leaned away to look, “woah, it does!”

“it’s called a mountain goat, tubbo. and it does have horns similar to you.” niki smiled as she explained.

—-

“tubbo, i swear to god- if you ask ‘are we there yet’ again, we will turn this car around.” 

technically they were almost there, but that answer never satisfied tubbo for long.

—-

“hey tubbo want some gummy worms?” tommy asked

“ooh ob-vi-ous-ly.”

“where’d you get candy from??”

—-

after three hours, they got there.

they were actually going to be camping on puffys close friends acres of land. nicknamed the ‘badlands’ after the owner whose name happened to be bad.

when puffy had suggested it, wilbur really didn’t want to go, but tommy and fundy got so excited, he just couldn’t say no. so here he was setting up a tent for the second time in his life.

second, because of the time he went camping with phil and techno when he was younger, it was one of the few times wilbur had ever gone on a trip with them. even so, he’d spent most of that trip by himself, well techno and phil wère hunting.

no time to think about that, wilbur had unpacking to do.

—-

see, wilbur, eret, niki and the kids decided to came together. well, puffy and her company came later in a different car.

so when she arrived, they had mostly been done setting up. Tommy, tubbo and fundy were playing tag games and running around. well niki was getting the food ready. eret was taking a nap, since they drove the whole way. wilbur was just fiddling with his guitar.

puffy had brought her adopted son, dream and his friend george. since bad lived on this land, that meant sapnap would probably come visit them tomorrow. 

puffy used to bring dream, sapnap and george out here with bad and skeppy when they were younger. it was always a fun weekend. she was glad to share it with some of he other close friends.

—-

the first thing tommy did when he saw dream was start swearing at him. in true tommy-like fashion, he called him a dickhead and asked who he was. 

not the great first impression, but dream had just found that amusing. so when george went to bed early, dream decided to go bug tommy. 

obviously, it was all light hearted. dream stole the two discs tommy had gotten a few years prior.

tommy, rightfully upset grabbed tubbo and chased dream around. it turned into a tag game of sorts. reminding dream of the manhunts he used to play when he was their age.

the game stopped and dream gave the discs back when dinner was called. they hadnt realized how late it had gotten.

—-

they had hotdogs for dinner. afterwards, wilbur started playing campfire skiing on his guitar as puffy got the marshmallows. 

tommy and tubbo were practically jumping out of their seats. this would be the first time either had ever had a toasted marshmallow. 

now on good terms with dream, since he gave the discs back, the boys asked dream for help with how to roast the marshmallow.

dream showed them how to hold the sticks but tubbos kept falling off. 

after the third time, tubbo started to sniffle, “whys it not workin’?” he started at the fallen marshmallow.

tommy had just finished toasting his. he plucked it off and went to hand it to tubbo when dream did the same thing, “her-” “ere.” 

they looked at each other, and tommy being the not clingy one knocked dreams marshmallow out of his hand, “no! tubbo will have my marshmallow, not yours.”

in retaliation, dream also knocked tommy’s marshmallow out of his hands. it was childish but there wasn’t any real ill intent. the adults watched with a laugh.

though dreams act ended up starting a food fight. everyone was involved.

—

“tommy, over here! ” wilbur shouted ducking behind a portable table. 

it had quickly devolved into chaos. people choosing sides fairly quickly.

tommy and tubbo, obviously. they teamed up with wilbur, who had fundy and niki. eret was on their side too.

dream was the main attacker on the other side. he had woken george up for the sole purpose of beating a couple small children. 

adding george, just made the other side start chanting gogy, so it wasn’t all to effective.

—-

“you cannot cross here, this is l’manberg. no americans allowed.”

tommys side had holed up near a clearing of trees that had a fairly large one in the middle. they were now claiming it as l’manberg and barring dreams side from entering. 

this evolved from a simple food fight to a battle of nations. but it was getting dark and the kids were yawning so they’d continue in the morning.

—

thé next day sapnap showed up, and as a young blaze hybrid, he accidentally committed some arson. 

which lead to l’manberg believing it was an attack and wilbur, self-assigned president, delacred war on dreams side, dubbed the dream smp, (super manly people)

the war of independence lasted all day, with lots of chasing and wilbur singing hamilton. after there lunch break, eret led them to a clearing, “it was never meant to be.” they said as dream, george and sapnap pounced on l’manberg.

“you betrayed us!”

—

in the end, tommy and dream had a mock dual and l’manberg gained independence. only after tommy gave dream his discs. puffy and niki had prepared dinner with tommy’s favourite steamed carrots.

wilbur and eret, were exhausted, having ran around trying to keep up with the kids all day. 

as they sat around the campfire, wilbur sang an anthem for l’manberg he’d come up with on the spot. getting everyone to sing along. 

they had marshmallows again, though it didn’t result in a food fight. tubbo finally got a toasted marshmallow. 

they also had s’mores sapnap brought. sapnap was staying that night. he just said he’d sleep in dream and george’s tent. 

eret and george went to bed first. then fundy and niki went, fundy was sleeping in niki and erets tent, while wilbur slept in tommy and tubbos.

eventually everyone went to bed. gettings a good nights sleep, especially eret since they had to drive home tomorrow.

puffy, dream and george were staying and going up to the main house to stay with bad and skeppy for a few more days.

overall, it was a lot of fun for tommy’s first time camping.

though, he would realize until later, to caught up in playing. he never got his discs back from dream.

—-

**Author's Note:**

> i always post in the middle of the night sorry not sorry sleep is for the weak (no pls sleep when you need to) anyway hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
